<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I think I'm in love with you, and I'm terrified. by iamanidhwal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036748">I think I'm in love with you, and I'm terrified.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamanidhwal/pseuds/iamanidhwal'>iamanidhwal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Tease, Love Confessions, M/M, May 6, May 6 is the day when Kuroo and Tsukishima first met, Romantic Fluff, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Tokyo Training Camp, Training Camp, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, kurotsuki - Freeform, tokyo training camp arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:29:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamanidhwal/pseuds/iamanidhwal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something wrong with Tsukishima Kei.</p><p>Kuroo notices it immediately.</p><p>(originally a Twitter ficlet)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I think I'm in love with you, and I'm terrified.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since it's may 6, I made some kurotsuki ficlets over on twitter and this one was the one I liked the most!!!</p><p>Happy kurotsuki first meet day! &lt;3</p><p>(edits with grammar have been done so it's a bit different from the original over on twt!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's something wrong with Tsukishima Kei. Kuroo notices it immediately.</p><p>It's only been a few days since they've established their self-practice routine in the Third Gym. He'd never really looked at Tsukishima above a fleeting glance when he had visited over Golden Week.</p><p>How could he? Kuroo had been too busy and too overwhelmed with the likes of shinier things, like the flashy freak quick duo, the overpowering ace, the hot-blooded wing spiker, and the equally rambunctious libero. If Karasuno was a loud, in-your-face team, then Tsukishima Kei was its very antithesis. It was almost laughable, the comical irony of it all.</p><p>But in the few days that they've been practicing together, he sees him in a different light.</p><p>After asking him, Bokuto and Akaashi a question about passion and drive to continue the sport, Kuroo thinks that perhaps that's why Tsukishima didn't fight back when he intentionally pressed on his buttons, hoping for a response.</p><p>And Kuroo couldn't understand it, because he sees great potential in him. Tsukishima Kei was a curious person, with his disposition and sniping jabs and quiet concentration.</p><p>Kuroo always wanted to draw out that kind of power, try to tackle it head-on. And so he tries.</p><p>He gives Tsukishima better tips when it comes to blocking, and the freshman always accepted it with an imperceptible nod and a small hum of assent. Kuroo's always impressed at how quickly he could pick up things and learn from his mistakes.</p><p>And sooner or later, Kuroo finds himself staring, not just because he wants to piece together the puzzling enigma of Tsukishima Kei, but because he just... <em>wants</em> to look at him. His blonde hair, his sweaty face, his devil smirk when he teases Kageyama or Tanaka in the court.</p><p>"Keep staring at that Tsukishima and either Sawamura or Coach Ukai's going to get you," Kenma teases.</p><p>And Kuroo sputters out a kind of response, something along the lines of 'looking out if Tsukishima employs his blocking tips while playing'. Kenma, exasperated, just rolls his eyes.</p><p>But Kuroo notices. Notices him a lot, like a moth drawn to a flame. Tsukishima is relatively quiet than the other members of his team, but he has the type of presence in the gym that's impossible to ignore.</p><p>And lately, there's been a curious little thing going on, where Kuroo would space out and stare at Tsukishima from across the gym. And a few moments later, the blonde would catch him, go red in the face, and instinctively turn away or busy himself with his hands.</p><p>Against his better judgment, Kuroo would always go out of his way to talk to Tsukishima, either on the sidelines of a practice match or after Karasuno would have their sprint penalty. Tsukishima would always get flustered when he'd arrive, and their banter would be quick and rapid-fire until one or the other had to be called back to warm up for another practice game.</p><p>Kuroo notices the little things. Like how easily Tsukishima gets out of breath, or how long it takes him to cool down. How he likes to clean his glasses every time it gets a bit of sweat, or how chapped his lips are.</p><p>Kuroo doesn't think when he reaches out to touch his face.</p><p>"You should drink more water," Kuroo mumbles. Tsukishima stiffens as Kuroo's thumb swipes over his mouth. "Your lips are dry."</p><p>But suddenly, his breath leaves him as Tsukishima pushes against his chest with unprecedented force. All he sees is the blonde's tomato-red face before he's slapped in the face with a damp towel and Tsukishima storms off, leaving Kuroo dazed and confused at what happened.</p><p>That evening, Tsukishima and Kuroo get paired together once more, trying to block against Bokuto and his endless spiking drills.</p><p>But although Kuroo and Tsukishima's bodies and arms are mere inches apart, he feels like there's a chasm between them, and it frightens him.</p><p>"Did you do something stupid again, Kuroo-san?" Akaashi asks him during their ten-minute break. Kuroo would've taken offense if he didn't know Akaashi was too perceptive for his own good.</p><p>The setter is looking at Tsukishima, who's huddled over in a corner as he takes a break.</p><p>Kuroo follows his gaze and sighs. "Yeah. No. Maybe. I don't know."</p><p>"I think it'd be best for you to talk," Akaashi says, nudging him forward. Kuroo is about to retort but Tsukishima sees him approaching, stands up immediately, and leaves the gym without a backward glance.</p><p>Okay, now <em>that</em> stings. And Kuroo isn't about to take it quietly. He mumbles a flimsy excuse to Bokuto and Akaashi before he stalks off after the blonde, who's doing his best to brisk-walk away.</p><p>But it doesn't take much effort for Kuroo to catch up and grab him by the arm. "Oy."</p><p>"Kuroo-san, let go."</p><p>"No."</p><p>Kuroo sighs and turns him around. "Tsukki, do you have a problem with m-"</p><p>But his voice dies in his throat when he sees how... <em>fragile</em> and conflicted and red Tsukishima looks in the moonlight.</p><p>To say that he's surprised is an understatement. "Tsuk-"</p><p>"Let go," the blonde stresses and yanks his arm out of his grip. "I don't know what you want to hear from me but I'm going."</p><p>"I just want to know what's been going on with you lately!"</p><p>"<em>Nothing's</em> going on with me," Tsukishima huffs.</p><p>Kuroo rolls his eyes. "You've been real flustered lately, every time I go near you. What gives? Am I making you uncomfortable?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Are you intimidated?"</p><p>"As if."</p><p>"That hurts."</p><p>"Kuroo-san, if you'll excuse me-"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>Kuroo sighs and scratches at his head. Why did it feel so wrong for him to be ignored and pushed away by Tsukishima? His heart aches and his stomach feels queasy.</p><p>"Look," he says after a few seconds. "I'm just... worried. Are you okay? Do you have an issue with me?"</p><p>Tsukishima fiddles with his fingers and looks away. There's a quiet 'yes' that falls from his lips that makes Kuroo's heart stop.</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p><p>"Yes, I have an issue with you," he mumbles, cheeks getting redder every second.</p><p>Kuroo gulps. "Wait, I'm sor-"</p><p>"I think I'm in love with you, Kuroo-san," Tsukishima forces out. "And frankly, I'm terrified."</p><p>Kuroo doesn't speak for a few minutes, because his brain had short-circuited and his thoughts have come to a screeching halt. Tsukishima looks like he wants to disappear.</p><p>"I've been feeling weird and upset about this," Tsukishima continues. "And I don't think it's fair to me or to you, these feelings. I don't know what to make of them. I may be mistaking them for love. Maybe it's just respect, I just... please, I'll process them on my own--"</p><p>But Kuroo just surges forward. One arm goes around his waist, and the other cups Tsukishima's face, tilts it down to meet him with a kiss.</p><p>It's almost maddening when he feels Tsukishima immediately kiss back and lean into the touch.</p><p>The kiss was brief and they break away in surprise a moment later, but they're now both flustered and blushing and incomprehensible messes.</p><p>"I-I..." Tsukishima tries to speak, but no words or coherent thought fall from his lips. It feels too tingly after Kuroo had kissed him.</p><p>"Would it be so bad to say if I think I'm in love with you too?" Kuroo whispers, and he sees Tsukishima jolt in surprise, eyes widening behind his glasses.</p><p>"K-Kuroo-san," he stutters. "Isn't this way too fast?"</p><p>But Kuroo just smiles and takes his hand. "We can slow down the pace. Until we can think this through. Until we're sure of what our feelings are. But I think kissing you just made me feel a bit more sure about what I feel. I think I'm in love with you, Tsukishima Kei."</p><p>The blonde doesn't answer for a few seconds until his face breaks out into a relieved smile that Kuroo finds endearing and awe-inspiring.</p><p>"Kuroo Tetsurou, I think I feel the same way."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on twt ( @imanidhstwt ) if you want! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>